She's Got Your Eyes
by trace93
Summary: The two-sided consequences of a fling become very real to Tim.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Spoilers: about 15 months after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine.**

_Tim, where are you headed?_

He switched his cellphone to his right hand so he could use his left for the turn signal. _Gotta run an errand. I'll be back late tonight. Talk to you tomorrow, 'kay Garrity?_

Lyla always called him around the same time, after classes, and again before bedtime. She'd just begun her sophomore year at Vanderbilt.

_But… _her voice trailed off. _Love you_, he said as he snapped his phone shut. He pulled right out of Riggins Rigs' lot.

-/-/-/-

As he pulled up to the townhouse in Planetree, the door opened and a woman about Tim's age emerged holding a bundle.

_Hey Ashley. _He kissed her on the cheek. _How's it goin'? _

_Hey, _she said shyly. _Glad you could make it. _

_I wouldn't miss this for the world_, Tim said, taking the bundle in his arms.

_Hi, sweetie. How's my Emma. _He kissed her on the head. _Six months old today… _

They sat down on the couch, knees touching, not talking for a few minutes. Emma stared at Tim, tiny fists clenching, mouth guppying. She smiled.

Right then, Tim felt like an arrow'd been shot through his heart. He swallowed as Emma wrapped her fist around his pinkie.

_She really does have your eyes, you know Tim?_ He did feel like he was looking into the mirror when the baby looked at him a certain way.

_I brought her a present, such as it is, _Tim said clearing his throat, watching Ashley twirl one of her auburn braids. He put a pastel gift bag on the coffee table. Open it for her.

She opened the bag, pulled out a tiny Panthers knit hat.

_Aw, adorable. She can be proud of her daddy now. _She grinned. They sat in silence again.

Tim sighed. _You know, Ashley, I wish it could be different. That there was some way we could be together and raise her. But…_

Ashley rubbed her palms on her pants, laced her fingers, and rested her chin on her hands.

_Tim, don't. We both know it was a one night thing, and accidents happen. Happened…_

_You callin' Emma an accident? That's not very nice, _Tim grinned. She twisted her mouth into a sly smile.

_You know, you look really pretty today, Ashley, _he said, looking at her intently. The fact that she was the mother of his daughter made him feel a rush of affection for her.

She blushed, looking down. He tipped her chin up to look in her eyes, and leaned over to kiss her slowly, chastely.

After a long taste of his lips, she pushed him away. _I can't do this, Tim, _she said, sniffing. _Maybe you should go. _

She felt herself being drawn to him helplessly, just like the night he'd gotten her pregnant.

_Shit, _Tim said. _Sorry, I cuss too much. We never shoulda… but you were so cute, and the champagne…_

Well if your brother hadn't married my cousin Mindy, we never woulda met at their wedding and gotten carried away.

_You gotta admit, we made one helluva memory... _He smiled, recalling the night they'd met.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Spoilers: after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine.

_***Flashback***_

After Billy and Mindy had left for their honeymoon and Lyla had gone to her dad's, Tim was gathering the couple's gifts to take home and found Ashley sitting on the edge of the stage, playing the guitar.

He brought over a bottle of champagne and two glasses as she finished a song, and sat down next to her, his longs legs dangling over the edge.

_Nice_, Tim said, nodding. _Ashley, Mindy and Tyra's cousin from Planetree, right?_

She nodded, smiling. He handed her a filled champagne flute.

_Cheers, Ashley. No more speeches, not after tonight's beaut._

She grinned. _Yeah, not sure Mindy appreciated you givin' away that she's got a bun in the oven._

_Hell_, Tim said. _But I was so stoked I'm gonna be an uncle! _he said excitedly.

_Guess we'll both get tapped for babysitting duty in due time, _she laughed.

_What're you still doin' here?, _he asked.

_I wanted to hear how I sound in a real hall_, she said. _I play in a dinky coffeeshop in Planetree. Nothin' like this._

They recounted highlights of the wedding—Mindy's angel wings, the Liberace tuxes, Tim's speech, Billy getting pissed off. And despite all that, how much in love the matrimonial couple seemed to be.

Tim poured the last of the champagne.

_You dated Tyra for awhile, right? She used to talk about her hot football player boyfriend, _she giggled.

Tim drew in a breath between clenched teeth and shook his head. _Yeah. What a couple we made. Fight, kiss and make up—that about sums it up. But we're still friends._

He was really enjoying himself with Ashley, just relaxing, not having to second guess what she was thinking.

She played another song, a love ballad, looking at Tim every now and then. She even stuck his name in where she could.

He'd never been sung to like that, even if she wrote it about another guy.

She put her guitar in its case. He watched her auburn hair fall around her face. She reminded him of the actress from the Twilight movie who played Bella.

_C'mon_, Tim said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

They went outside, but instead of heading toward the lot, he steered her toward the lake out back.

_I love this place. It's so calm_, Tim said in his lowest voice.

_And artificial and perfect_, she laughed.

_Just like you_, he grinned.

She fake slapped his face, and he caught her wrist and drew her in, his mouth locking onto hers, his arms drawing her tight to him.

_Now what was that song again? You wanted me? _Tim whispered in his most seductive tone, kissing her again.

_You egotistical bastard. Of course I do_, she said, as he laid her down on wooden chaise, drawing him with her.

_Stay with me tonight, Ashley_. She nodded, and they went to Tim's house.

-/-/-/-

She woke up to find Tim nuzzling her neck. _Hey gorgeous, _he growled, pressing as tight against her as he could. _One more round..._

-/-/-/-

He cooked her bacon and eggs, and they ate quietly, grinning at each other when their eyes met.

They took the dishes to the sink, and he pinned her to the counter with a deep, wet kiss.

_Tyra was right. You're a piece of work, and a nice piece of... _her voice trailed off as he took her hands and guided them around his backside.

_Ass?_

She moaned softly. _I better get goin', Tim. I'm supposed to spend time with my mom this afternoon. I live with my dad... after the divorce. _He nodded.

His phone rang. He checked the number, answered. _Hey Garrity. Yeah, finishin' breakfast. Sure, come over this afternoon and we'll sit by the pool. Yup. Bye._

He grinned sheepishly. _My, uh, friend, Lyla. _He actually hadn't thought about Lyla all night, for once.

Ashley frowned. _Shit, that's your girlfriend, isn't it? The one you were dancin' with? _She'd conveniently forgotten that Tim seemed to be with someone.

But the occasion had merited a fling, hadn't it? All that romance in the air, the champagne… and Tim, with his gorgeous eyes, face, body, everything. She didn't regret it.

_Well we're kinda transitioning, _he said. _She's at school and it ain't easy havin' a long-distance thing._

He walked her to her car. _So, bye, _she said shyly, kicking a weed that stuck up through the asphalt.

_Can I call you?, _he asked. Her face brightened. She thought that this would be it.

She entered her number in his phone, then stuck it in his jeans, hooking her fingers and sliding them deep into his pocket.

He pulled her in by the hips and kissed her passionately.

As she drove off, Tim watched her car til it disappeared around the bend.

_Shit_, he thought. _Now what_.

To be continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Spoilers: after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine.

After they'd recounted the night they got together, Tim grinned, cheeks dimpled.

Ashley sang happy half-birthday to Emma while Tim, not much of a singer, hummed along.

He really wanted to spend the night with Ashley, with Emma… to be a family on her half-birthday.

_Your dad here?_ Tim asked, placing Emma in her carrier.

_He's away for the week, looking at some property down south for potential development. _Bingo.

_Then I'm staying over, Ash, _he said firmly, quietly. _I'll sleep on the couch… I need to be with you two tonight._

She raised an eyebrow at him. Not only was he the father of her child, she had a plain old crush on him.

Which made her feel 14 again.

_Um, well... _she was in the danger zone. One more kiss and she'd be powerless.

Then he leaned in and kissed her and that was it.

She sank into the warmth of his kiss. It was love, wasn't it? If only for a minute.

She pulled her lips from his, dropping her face into his neck and inhaling deeply. It only made her want him more.

_I… I need to give Emma a bottle, _she stammered, biting her lip.

_Let me feed her, _Tim said.

She warmed it, gave it to Tim, and watched Emma eat, happy as a clam that her daddy was there.

Tim held her on his shoulder, overwhelmed by the love he felt for the baby. And her mother.

Ashley took Emma to put in her crib.

_Hang on, _Tim said. He picked up the Ashley holding Emma like they weighed nothing and carried them into Emma's nursery. Ashley let out a silent shriek, then giggled.

_Omigod, you're a brute, _she said. _Unh_, Tim grunted.

They put Emma to bed. Ashley fixed some spaghetti with a jar of sauce and they cracked open beers and ate in relative silence.

That was one thing Tim loved about Ashley – she didn't feel the need to talk constantly. He wasn't much for chit chat. And Lyla was always asking him how he felt, or what was wrong.

_Can you get the sheets and pillow? I'll make up the couch, _he said. He'd stayed over a couple times before when her dad was home and knew the drill.

She hesitated, thinking how nice it'd be if he just snuggled into bed with her. But the 14 year old in her shouted, _don't look desperate! Get the sheets!_

She was spreading a sheet on the couch, trying to hum nonchalantly, when Tim turned her around and hugged her tight, folding her into his chest.

She exhaled, relaxing into his embrace.

_Stay with me, _she whispered, just as he said to her the night they met.

_That's what they all say, _he snarked before cupping her mouth in a big wet kiss.

Yep, she was defenseless in his big arms, like boa constrictors.

-/-/-/-

Ashley clicked on the baby monitor as he lay her down on the bed. After they'd made love, they listened to Emma cooing to herself. To them.

_Happy sorta birthday, pumpkin, _Tim said softly toward the monitor. He kissed Ashley once more. She looked so beautiful lying there, gaze dropped shyly.

_Tomorrow I tell Lyla, _he whispered to Ashley. But she was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Spoilers: after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine.**

Lyla? Hey. Can you hear me now? Oh you were… Just need a sec… just need to… Garrity? Yep...

Tim pulled the phone away from his ear and frowned, closing it.

Shit. He was all ready to tell Lyla everything. He felt bad he'd let it drag on so long already. It was gnawing at him and he'd gotten butterflies for nothing.

_What'd she say? _Ashley asked. She was holding Emma, who was squalling a little.

Tim took the baby, who calmed down right away. She chewed his knuckle.

_She was busy with some psych study group starting. _He leaned against the counter and sighed. _May as well use those butterflies for somethin'_, he thought.

Ash… I need to talk to you.

She braced herself, expecting the worst. This was, after all, Tyra's famous football stud, deadbeat, alcoholic—and seriously hot—ex-boyfriend.

Her own epic one night stand. Man ho who played the field in all respects. Greek god with no conscience.

_Go ahead, _she said, somberly.

Big sigh. _I'm gonna… _Tim shook his head.

She'd crossed her arms, biting her lip, and looked up to the ceiling—anywhere but at Tim.

I wanna marry you. Move in together. Be a family. There, I said it.

She shook her head, slowly, then more violently.

_Fine. Whatever. I, we, don't need you, _she said resolutely.

Tim stared at her. _Did you even hear me? _He asked.

_Huh? Course. You're leaving for good. S'what I expected… _she trailed off.

_Ash_… He shook her gently, kissing her hands, which surprised her.

_I… I want you. You and Emma._ His gorgeous hazel eyes glowed particularly emerald at that moment.

Tim's phone rang. _Garrity, _he said, steeling himself. _Gimme a minute, Ash._ He went onto the porch.

_Hey, Garrity. Listen. _

He wished he was with Lyla to tell her, but Vanderbilt was a hell of a long way from Planetree and Dillon, for that matter. And it couldn't wait any longer.

He swallowed.

There's someone else. And it's getting' kinda serious, so I thought before it went any further…

_Lyla? Why're you laughin? Say somethin'. _

He listened for a few moments, then said _uh huh_ several times.

He snapped his phone shut.

_She's seeing somebody else. We were both screwing around on each other._

It depressed and cheered him that Lyla was being the same kind of asshole he was. Relieved, and yet jealous at the same time.

But it seemed only fair from a relationship that began with the combined deceit of their best friend.

Most importantly, he was free to be with his new family.

-/-/-/-/-

That night, after Emma was in bed, Tim took a deep breath, got down on one knee, made a tight "okay sign" in one hand, and slid it around Ashley's ring finger dramatically.

_Ain't got a ring yet so this'll have to do,_ he said, giving her a look that would melt a glacier.

She said nothing, just gave him an incredibly sexy look and kissed him softly, but with all her heart.

-/-/-/-

That evening, despite his happiness, he felt agitated. He texted Lyla. _So who is he? _

He felt bad that their relationship had devolved into snark-texting one another, but she said she didn't want to talk again soon.

'Sides, he wanted to know who had nabbed the heart of the girl who said she'd always love him, no matter what.

His phone blipped; Lyla had texted him back. _He's..._

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Spoilers: about 15 months after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine.**

_Um… psych adjnct prof_, Lyla texted, about her new boyfriend_._

_Psych geek, huh, _Tim thought. _Guess that's better than Christ-boy. _

He imagined them staying up til all hours analyzing every little thing about themselves, eating toffuti. Ugh.

_Wait a minute… adjunct professor_, Tim thought. _An older guy? What about an older guy would attract Garrity when she had the primest of studs with me?_

He shrugged and went to say goodnight to Emma once more, kissing her head and each of her tiny fingers.

He climbed into bed next to Ash, who moved restlessly until he pulled her into his front, making her moan and press tighter into him.

-/-/-/-

The next morning, over his famous french toast, Tim went into full salesman mode.

_I wanna get married as soon as we can. Just a civil ceremony. Make it official,_ Tim said. Ash couldn't believe her ears, she didn't expect Tim to be so decisive.

_Then how bout if you move to Dillon, my house. Billy and I were talkin' about adding on a room. So it'd be a few months of construction, but then we'd pretty much have our own wing._

With Billy, Mindy and baby Luke at the house, it was going to get a little Brady Bunch, but Ash got along well with her cousin, accepting her quirks that she'd known all her life.

And there was some logic to the fact that Mindy and she both had infants, and they could share advice, babysitting, meal prep, and baby stuff.

Still, it wasn't what Ash had in mind. She had visions of Tim moving into her Dad's townhouse—they could save some money. And they got along pretty well, all considering.

And really, even though she was 20, Ashley still felt like a kid. So did Tim, for that matter, although he had grown up faster than most 19-year olds.

Her dad, a developer, had even offered to get Tim a job on a crew renovating homes. He'd mentioned he might eventually be able to get them a good deal on a foreclosure, buying it for them and letting them pay him back.

And her dad was cool, encouraging her to pursue her music at night while supporting her and Emma. 'Sides, she'd miss him. And who'd look after him?

Ash whispered to Emma, _What should we do, monkey? _But Emma's eyes looked so much like Tim's that all she heard was Tim's voice. _Dillon, Mommy._

Tim watched them curiously, fascinated by the idea that this baby had parts of both of them. It was pretty miraculous. And it made his heart ache. He now understood how Street had turned into a pile of mush when he talked to Noah.

He spooned some strained carrots into Emma's circular mouth. _That's Ash's mouth_, he thought.

Tim was shaken from his reverie when his phone vibrated with a text from Lyla. _So who's the girl?_

Tim knew Lyla wouldn't be happy it was the Collette sisters' cousin. She wouldn't be happy about anybody, the way no guy would ever measure up for Lyla in Tim's eyes.

Although she'd managed to work out a kind of friendship with Mindy, after they bonded by trashing Tim and Billy that night, dancing it out. And then they'd both gone back to their respective Riggins brother.

_Ashley from Planetree_, he texted back.

_Tyras cuz?!! Wsnt she pregs?_

He'd forgotten Ash and Lyla'd talked at the wedding, and a few months later, Tyra had told Lyla she'd be an aunt and a second cousin all at once, instantly surrounded by babies.

_Yup. Talk soon,_ he texted, then shut off his phone. Hell, she'd figure it out. Then he'd be in deep doo doo. But he was officially out of Lyla's grasp, and for the moment, her anger.

Anyway, he felt truly content, with a beautiful family and nothing but hope. And for once he knew his role in life as he took Emma inside to change her diaper.

But he had to go back to Dillon to work at the shop, at least for the time being.

_Bye, hon_. He held Ash, who held Emma tight, kissing her sweetly. Kissed the baby all over her face til she giggled, and sadly drove back to Dillon.

_Soon_, he thought. _We'll be a family soon._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Spoilers: about 15 months after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine.**

In truth, Tim knew he might be rushing things with Ash, getting married quickly and all.

But one thing he craved more than anything—more than beer, football, even air—was for a big family. And quick.

And with Ash and Emma, and Billy, Mindy and Jake, it might all come true, really soon.

A near-instant, humongous clan of Riggins. Enough to field a touch football team or a volleyball team (in a year or two).

Besides, his heart felt fuller than it ever had in his life. He knew it was the right thing if he'd ever come across one.

And it made him twice as pissed off at his parents for deserting him and Billy. _If this is how a child makes you feel, it must've taken something powerful to make them abandon us_.

_I must've been a horrible little kid._ He felt a pang in his stomach, and tried to remind himself he wasn't so bad. But it was hard. He grabbed two beers from the fridge, cracking one open and taking a big gulp.

-/-/-/-

Billy and Mindy knew about baby Emma. And Tyra, although she was at UT. The Collettes were relatives now, after all!

Tim wanted to share it with anyone he could, nearly bursting at the seams every time he got near some semblance of friend.

But really, since most of his classmates went to college elsewhere, he didn't have many friends left in Dillon. He almost went to Julie Taylor, but decided against it, as he knew how close she was to her parents.

_Thank god for Billy, _Tim thought. _And Mindy_, who alternated treating Tim like a dumb little brother and a potential lap dance customer, and who walked around the house breastfeeding Jake like Tim wasn't even there.

Since he'd hooked up with Ash that first night, things with Lyla hadn't been the same. He felt like every conversation was forced, more than before.

It had been such an epic struggle to get together with Lyla. Tim really felt like he'd achieved something great—the slacker getting the princess.

Sure, they'd had some semblance of love between them. Not to mention the great sex that Lyla had obviously been deprived of before Tim.

And Tim had been a kind of project for Lyla, who felt she could reform him.

So they both felt obliged to keep it going as long as they could, even if they were fooling themselves.

Garrity'd left for college just a month after Billy's wedding and had been super busy preparing to move, and meeting Vanderbilt alumni in west Texas.

Mentally, she had already left Dillon, Tim and her pathetic father, ready for new challenges and friends.

Honestly, Lyla didn't have that many reasons to return to Dillon other than Tim. And since he'd decided to forego college against her wishes, even that was a weak pull.

She'd come back for Christmas, spending spring break with her mom in California.

Tim had spent a couple of evenings with her, but Buddy had made lots of plans for Lyla, even with the McCoys, that Tim just knew were to prevent them from being together.

That week, Tim had a recurring dream that Lyla was floating on her back in a stream, drifting away as he stood on the shore. The farther she got, the faster she went.

And she'd taken an clerical job that summer at the Dean's office at Vanderbilt, wanting to make as many connections as possible, and needing to pay some bills.

Like her phone bill. The only thing keeping them together were her regular calls to Tim, which became more dutiful and expensive every day.

And now it had devolved to texting. Which Tim wasn't very good at, anyway.

-/-/-/-

He was changing the oil on a truck when Buddy stopped by with a bottle of champagne.

He'd always made Tim nervous since Tim knew he hated his guts, except when he'd scored a touchdown. But Buddy looked happier than a hyena.

_Timmy my boy! I have got to congratulate you,! h_e boomed, running faster than he ought to toward Tim with a glass of champagne.

Tim just stared at him. _Uh…_

_For finally breaking up with Lyla! Lord, I never thought this day would come! _He clicked Tim's glass. _She's free! My baby's free of the Riggins curse!_

_Oh, and congratulations on the baby! Best of all, it ain't Lyla's little white trash kid!_

He threw his glass high in the air, and it crashed down on the driveway. He laughed hard and drove away, tires scrabbling the gravel.

_Christ_, Tim shook his head. His phone rang; it was Lyla. Well since Buddy knew, Lyla must've figured it out and told him.

He let it go to voice mail. He couldn't deal with it then. And sure enough, Lyla was angry, spiteful, and sounded more like Buddy than she ever had. Which wasn't good.

-/-/-/-

Instead, he called Ash.

_Hey hon. How's the little monkey. Great. Listen, I want you to come to Dillon this weekend. We'll make arrangements for the wedding with Billy & Mind. _

_And Ash… I love you. _

He drew a deep breath and dialed Garrity.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Spoilers: about 15 months after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine.**

Garrity's name flashed on his phone. _Hey Lyla_, Tim answered.

_May as well get it over with, _he thought, sighing.

_Yeah, Ashley had her baby, Emma, six months ago. She's beautiful._

_And yes, I'm the father. _He'd been teased by Smash about that at the state banquet before, but now it was true. And it felt amazing to say those words.

I don't have a good explanation other than the fact that I was drunk and you weren't around. I owe you a big apology, but I know you'll never forgive me. Not that you should.

He listened, rubbing his eyes. They talked for a long while.

Billy came home and was getting a beer out as he heard Tim say, _You shoulda told me. I had a right to know. At least we coulda talked it over._

The conversation went on another ten minutes, sometimes heatedly, and Tim rang off.

_Shit, _Tim said. _That was Garrity._

_So she knows about Emma? And Ash?_

Tim nodded. _Yeah, and she's pissed as all get out, like I expected. She has a right._

_But you wanna know the worst thing? _He paused, took a deep breath.

_Remember awhile back when she had to help her dad on some big family thing, and she went awol for like five days? _

He took a long slug of beer, sniffled. _She was pregnant then. Had a procedure to take care of it._

Billy covered his mouth with one hand and said nothing.

Tim was pale as a sheet. _That was my kid. She had no right not to tell me. Shit, I woulda wanted to keep the baby. At least help make the decision._

He couldn't believe that God-fearing Lyla had actually drifted so far from her religion.

And, ironically, he—the sinner—would've done everything he could to convince her—the Christian—to carry the baby to term.

Their relationship was turning out to be betrayal after betrayal. And he was shocked and hurt that Lyla chose to do what she did.

She probably didn't tell Tim because she really didn't want the baby. HIS baby. Maybe Lyla didn't truly love him.

If she had kept the baby, he would've proposed, like he had with Ash.

Lyla would've become Mrs. Riggins and had their dreaded white trash baby, as Buddy said.

Then it dawned on Tim.

_Mr. Garrity convinced her to get rid of it._ He knew it in his bones; only something as strong as Buddy's hatred of Tim could've swayed Lyla, even if she was a lapsed Christian.

It pained him to think how much Buddy hated him. Kinda like his parents all over again.

Tim regretted that infidelity had ended his relationship with Lyla, and now this.

And as angry as he was at her, it hurt to think what she had gone through without him there. He was overwhelmed with emotion.

He had loved her throughout his life, more than anyone else in recent years.

He felt they'd saved each others' soul in a way, and were forever bound by that. Even if things got bad.

And as much as people thought he was just promiscuous, he always had it in the back of his mind that sex was about more than gratuitous pleasure. That there was a larger imperative.

Procreation. It was unspoken, and it was definitely physical. Just like Tim.

He had so much to look forward to now, mainly the result of that evening of pleasure with Ash.

But his and Lyla's unborn child… that would haunt him for life.

Tim. Bro, you okay buddy? Billy's voice snapped him out of his fog; his face was knit with tension. He handed Tim a beer.

Yeah, yeah Billy. Lotta shit's gone down this year, huh.

But then he started thinking about sweet Emma and Ash, and he felt better immediately.

**AN: It gets cheerier next chapter, I think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Spoilers: about 15 months after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine.**

The Riggins council was gathered around the kitchen bar.

Jake was down for a nap. Tim held Emma in one arm like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Billy, Mindy, we want you to be our witnesses when we get hitched down at town hall. We wanna do it real soon, within two weeks. Nothin' fancy, maybe a barbeque back here.

And we kinda need you to watch Emma while it happens, cause she's gotta be there, Tim laughed.

Hell, bro, 'course. I can't believe you're getting' hitched so soon. Doesn't that make us related like, double, or something? Billy said, scratching his head.

Huh? Tim grunted, giving Billy the 'what are you, stupid?' look. Everyone laughed. Emma kept sticking her hand in Tim's mouth, making them both giggle.

But no special vows, right Ash? Cause I ain't writing any. He laughed, thinking about Mindy's Finding Nemo vows and Lyla making fun of them. Mindy gave him a dirty look.

He eyed Ash; she looked particularly sexy just then, and she was just cool, something Lyla wasn't. She nodded and gave a little yawn, smiling at the thought of going to bed with Tim, Emma's crib next to them.

She'd listened to the news that Lyla had been pregnant with Tim's baby, and had just nodded. Since she'd been in the same position, she understood both sides. But she had told Tim right away, and he'd supported having the baby right from the start.

And yet it changed things between them just a little, maybe even strengthened their bond. And made Emma's existence all the more important, if it was possible.

-/-/-/-

The next night, Ash had a gig at the coffeehouse in Planetree. She asked if Tim if he wanted to come; her dad would watch Emma.

Tim had to work that day at the shop and after a quick shower, drove straight downtown to the café. Fortunately, Planetree was only about about 40 minutes from Dillon.

The café was dark around the back, where Tim entered and stood while he heard Ashley singing and playing guitar.

Her voice gave him a thrill. To be able to sing like that, he thought. What a gift.

It was a song about Emma that she'd played for Tim. She sometimes sang it to Emma as a lullabye; it was sweet and melodic.

She'd made a cd of some songs that Tim loved to listen to driving back and forth to see Ash and Emma.

After the song ended, Tim found a table near the stage, and winked at Ash as he came into the light.

This bohemian thing was pretty new for him, but he liked it. It was a far cry from Landry's Crucifictorious days, where he'd been just about the only person watching.

He ordered a beer and leaned back, relaxing for the first time all day.

She sang several songs that Tim was familiar with. He liked everything she did. Then Ash started singing a new song that Tim'd never heard.

It was about receiving a perfect gift, a gift that she hadn't expected, but that changed her life.

It led up to the final line, sung after a long pause… "That gift was you." She strummed a beautiful shimmering chord.

The she blew Tim a kiss as the audience clapped and whistled. He couldn't believe Ash had written a song about him. He heart ached.

Tim just gazed at her with an all-consuming, seductive look that made her flush all over. The boy may not be great with words, but when it came to body language… lordy.

Her set over, she packed her guitar in its case and went and sat down with Tim, took a sip of his beer.

Tim didn't say anything, he just pulled his chair close to hers, and ran his hands up the sides of her jeans til he hit her hips.

Let's go, he murmured in a husky voice, flashing her a mischievous look, grabbing her guitar and taking her by the hand.

They got to the truck, and Tim pinned Ash against the door. He took her face in both hands, and kissed her slowly, hungrily.

How much time do we have before your dad's expectin' us?, he whispered, his mouth pressed against her ear, his breathing ragged.

An hour, but it doesn't matter cause Em's already asleep... Ash whimpered, before immersing herself in another blissful, wet kiss.

Let's go somewhere private where we can look at the stars, he said, motioning to the bed of the truck.

He gave her a wicked smile and pressed his hips against her strongly as they kissed long and hard.

They'd be husband and wife soon, but right then they were very much in love and lust.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Spoilers: about 15 months after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine.**

Ash lay panting in the crook of Tim's arm, her ear on his chest listening to his heart beat a mile a minute. She giggled.

_What's so funny… _Tim mumbled contentedly.

Your heart sounds like it's doin' double time, Tim. Like one of those exercises in music theory, where you have to clap twice as fast.

_Yeah, so, takes a lot of pumpin' to do what we just did_, he said, snugging her against him as tight as he could. _And now I'm recharging. For the next round. _He gave her a subtle hip check.

_Mmmm_… She gave a dirty little grunt, and crawled on top of him, smothering his mouth with hers. She couldn't believe she needed him again so soon, but it was suddenly like a drug that her life depended on.

And he was all hers. Her _fiance_. Lying on an old sleeping bag in the bed of his truck, making love under the stars—a fantasy for countless Dillon females, come true for Ash.

/-/-/-

All those stories she'd heard about the big stud in Dillon, Tyra's first real beau, and she thought they were tall tales as her cousins tended to be, well, dramatic.

How all the girls chased after him, throwing themselves at him in the school hallway.

How older women had fallen for him, unable to resist the catnip combo of lost boy and tough guy.

How he could drink from morning til night and still function.

How he was unstoppable on the football field; how guys were terrified of him.

Yeah, there was a lot of truth to The Riggins Legend.

But he had grown up a lot in the last couple of years. All the dramas that his best friend Jason had been through'd really affected Tim, made him sort out what was important.

And Lyla had helped to straighten him out some, even if she'd hidden her pregnancy from him.

Tim'd envied Six with his baby Noah, even if it was a huge responsibility too soon.

But the second Tim had found out Ash was expecting, he knew what he wanted.

Tim visited Ash often during her pregnancy, and was there for Em's birth. He didn't shrink at all from his responsibilities, much to her surprise. To the whole family's surprise.

Tyra found herself a little jealous. She'd broken him in like a wild stallion and paid the price, and now her cousin was reaping the benefits, and had Tim's beautiful baby girl.

-/-/-/-

Ash buried her face in Tim's neck and stifled a moan. A second later, Tim shuddered in ecstasy, heart beating triple time now.

In response, she climaxed again, this time unable to keep silent.

_Sweet Jesus... You wreck me, woman_, he groaned.

She grinned. _That's what they all say_, tossing one of his lines back at him. She kissed his bicep and rested her head on it, marvelling at its huge density.

They lay back for another few minutes, looking up at the stars and the Milky Way in the inky Texas sky, before heading back to the town house.

_You know, I really miss Em when I'm not around her, _he said.

Ash laughed. _Okay, next time, no "star gazing," _she said, with air quotes.

_Hell no_, Tim said. _That would definitely kill me_.

She smiled coyly. _And me_.

He reached over and pulled her close, stroking her hair. _And I miss you, too._

_By the way… that last song was really sweet. Was that… for me?, _he said cautiously, not entirely believing his fortune.

Ash just bit her lip, moved close to Tim, and smoothed her right palm down his inside thigh, pressing her body against him.

_What do you think, Tim_, she whispered, as seductive as hell.

He had no choice but to turn his head and kiss her as best he could while keeping one eye on the road. She slid her hand higher up his thigh.

_Ash… Christ… _he gasped. He pulled onto the shoulder so they could consummate their passionate kiss. They were both intoxicated in love.

When they got in, her dad was just about to go to bed. He grinned at their flushed faces and rumpled hair.

_Em was a charm tonight, kids. How was the set tonight, hon? You like her new song, Tim?_

_She sang great. And the song… was perfect, _he said. _She's perfect,_ he thought.

And when they checked on Em, she was sleeping soundly, without a care in the world. _And she's perfect, too, _Tim thought. _Someone pinch me, cause I gotta be dreamin'._

_Oh, by the way, what day's the wedding again?_, her dad asked._ Just want to make sure I let the office know I won't be in. _Her dad would kind of be giving her away, although since it was a simple civil service, it wasn't exactly the traditional.

_Two weeks from today, _Ash said, hardly believing it. She hugged Tim around her.

_And not a moment too soon, _she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Spoilers: about 15 months after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine.**

Tim and Ash still hadn't decided if they'd eventually live in Dillon or Planetree, but at least through the wedding, they were in Dillon at the Riggins domecile.

It was just a few days before the civil ceremony. They'd agreed to have an exchange of gifts, so to speak. Billy, Mindy and Jake were at the Collette's house for dinner.

Ash put on her wedding dress. It was a gorgeous ecru vintage lace sheath that hit mid-calf; it fit her curves perfectly. She was wearing a low-cut slip underneath, so it was chaste yet hot at the same time. And dressy yet funky.

Tim drew a sharp breath when she came into the living room to show it off. He had Em lying on his shoulder, trying to burp her.

_Wow. You are really sweet, you know that? _She had this understated sexiness that Tim saw more and more every day. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

_Look at your hot momma, baby doll, _he cooed to Em, winking at Ash.

Ash had wanted to figure out what Tim'd wear as the only jacket he had was an ugly beige one that Lyla had chosen for him. He only had bad memories of that jacket.

She handed him a box wrapped in silver paper.

He put Em down in her bassinet. _Hang there for a minute, okay champ?, _he whispered.

He tore off the paper, opened the box, and pulled out something soft and black.

_Omigod, Ash_, he said, holding it up.

_I had your favorite pearl snap shirt done in black suede. The one that fits you perfectly. Figured you may as well be comfortable, _she laughed.

_This is… it's my favorite shirt ever. EVER, _Tim said. His whole life, people had teased him about his snap shirts. It's just what he liked to wear; what was the big deal? But Ash just accepted it as part of him.

He took off his t-shirt, mussing up his hair in the process. Ash stared at his physique in admiration. _How can anyone look like that, _she thought? _Absolutely perfect_. She bit her lip.

She went over to smooth down his hair and hug him, sliding her hands over his warm, smooth skin and give him a lush kiss.

She pulled back. _Try it on, _she said. He slipped on the new shirt. It fit him perfectly. He looked like a total rock star. _Your nice jeans, and you're all set_, she said.

And he could wear jeans to get married. How cool was that? She just let him be Tim.

_I thought Em could wear her Panthers Cub jumper that Jason gave her_, Em said. He laughed.

_Now yours… _he handed her a tiny box.

She flipped it open. It was a silver ring made of several strands wound together to look like very thin rope.

_Tim… it's beautiful. Where did you…?_

_Well I wish I had a big diamond for you, but since I don't… yet… this silver is from an heirloom candlestick that my grandma left me. I had it melted down and made from that silver. My blacksmith friend can do anything with metal._

The candlestick was one of the few items he'd inherited from his family, other than part of the house. In fact, he'd forgotten that he owned part of the house. He made a mental note to talk to Billy about that.

Then he drew another ring from his pocket. It was similar, but much larger.

_Here. For you to give to me_, he grinned, handing it to her. They were mock exchanging rings, and it suddenly felt very real. A little scary, but amazing. He put them back in the box for safekeeping.

_One more thing, _he said, handing her a velvet pouch.

In it was a tiny bracelet that was engraved:

**Ash + Tim = Em**

_It's for Em. Designed it myself, and the rings too, with a little help,_ Tim said.

She started to tear up. He drew her in, and she nestled her cheek against his chest.

_Ash? Don't cry on my new shirt, would ya? _He gave her a bandanna he had in his back pocket and dabbed at the tears she'd shed.

They laughed and kissed softly. It was really happening and now they were both ready.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Spoilers: about 15 months after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine.

They were standing outside Dillon town hall, waiting for Billy to get off his phone so Tim and Ash could tie the knot.

Ash in her lace dress, Tim in his black suede shirt, Em in her carrier wearing her Panther cub jumper.

Gathered nearby were Billy, Mindy and Jake; Tyra, her mom and uncle (Ashley's dad), and Ash's mom, who stood awkwardly a few feet away.

Billy kept putting up his hand saying he was almost done. He finally rang off. _Just a few minutes. Got a surprise, Timmy_, he said, mysteriously.

_Damn it, Billy, I want to do this. What are we waiting for?, _Tim said, irritated.

Just then, a familiar red pickup drove into the lot.

Jay.

_Holy shit! _Tim ran over to the truck. _Six. Aw man, I have missed you something awful, _Tim said, hugging him, helping him into his chair.

_Billy called me, and I had to come to Dillon sometime soon anyway to see my family, so I figured may as well be here to witness the deed, Riggs!, _Street said, beaming.

_And to see firsthand the entire female population of Dillon go into mourning_, he chided Tim, who blushed, nodding.

Tim introduced him to Ash, and set Em down next to his chair so he could marvel at her. _Lord, she's adorable, Riggs. Didn't get her looks from you, that's for sure._

Tim shot him a lopsided grin.

_God it's good to see Jay_, Tim thought. _Especially now that we're both dads._

They'd talked on the phone pretty often and emailed as well. Jay had been incredibly supportive, and he almost always had good advice for Tim, even when it came to diaper rash.

_Well, let's do it_, Tim grinned, rubbing his hands together.

Everyone trooped into the community center that doubled as a room for ceremonies.

Tim was nervous at first, but he turned around to eyeball Street, who gave him his radiant smile. It calmed any nerves he'd had.

And once he stood next to Ash, rings in hand, he'd never felt more sure. Billy held Em nearby so she could watch.

The ceremony lasted all of two minutes. Tim slid the silver braided ring onto Ash's ring finger; she did likewise.

They kissed sweetly several times and Tim pulled her into a tight hug, whispering something into her ear that made her blush.

Then they took Em and kissed her all over. They were legally a family now.

-/-/-/-

Back at the house, Mindy, Billy and Tyra had planned a barbeque. As savory smoke wafted from the bbq, country music played. It was relaxed and fun, no pretensions.

Jason pulled Tim aside.

_Timmy. Ash is incredible. She's like, perfect for you. And she really seems to love you for you, which is pretty remarkable. _They laughed.

Jay was alluding to Lyla's penchant for trying to improve Tim, which worked only some of the time.

_And Em… what a doll_, Jay marvelled. _Tell you what… 18 years from now, maybe she and Noah could go on a date. _He smirked at Riggs, who looked mildly alarmed.

_Gotcha, Dad! _Jay teased him. Tim was gonna be a protective father, for sure. Pity Em's prospective boyfriends.

_But there was no way in hell I imagined that you'd get hitched before me. Or that you'd be a father this soon, _Jay said.

_Tell me about it, Six_, Tim sighed. _But it's been like a miracle for me, to be honest. It's given me direction and made me stop being such a selfish lazy ass. _

Then he told Jason about Lyla being pregnant and deciding to have an abortion without asking him.

Jay was dumbstruck. _Shit, Riggs. If I'da known, I'da talked to her for you, the way I did Erin. Aw, man, I'm sorry. _He put his hand on Tim's shoulder.

_You know, that woulda been one gorgeous baby_, Street said_. _Tim swallowed, looked up.

_Don't matter now, what's done is done, _Tim said. _You know I'm no angel, but she's been screwing around at school, too. She has a boyfriend there._

They sat silently for a moment before simultaneously bursting into laughter.

_Takes one to know one, huh Riggs? _Street cracked.

Tim could only shake his head in agreement. _Guess in a weird way, we deserved each other, huh Six?_

Just then, Ash came over and deposited Em in Tim's arms, kissing him softly, taking Jason's hand. _Come get some food, you guys._

Tim grinned ear-to-ear. _This—I'm not sure I deserve_, Tim whispered.

_You sure as hell don't, Riggs_, Jason chided him. They clinked beers. Jay could stop worrying about Tim, for the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Spoilers: about a-year-and-a-half after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine.**

Ash and Tim's wedding reception went on through the evening. After a blazing sunset, everyone danced lazily on the patio under the clear night sky.

Ash's dad had given the couple a welcome gift—a deluxe suite at the Doubletree Hotel nearby. Billy and Mindy would watch Em for the night.

Much as they wanted to be with Em, the promise of a night in a nice hotel, just the two of them, was irresistible.

And, Ash's dad gave them a gift certificate of babysitting for whenever they could take a real honeymoon, maybe to Cabo, when Em got a little older.

-/-/-/-

They both giggled when the hotel clerk asked their names.

_Mr. & Mrs. Timothy Riggins_, Ash said, giggling, after Tim gave her an inquisitive look. They hadn't really talked about what her married name would be.

_Well at least for tonight. And for real_, Ash whispered, sliding her arm through his, hugging his bicep.

_Ah yes, the Riggins. Congratulations!,_ the man said. _You make a lovely couple_.

Tim shook his head in disbelief, kissed Ash's temple. They had done it.

They got to their room and Ash inserted the key card. The green light clicked and she went to push it open.

_Ahem_, Tim cleared his throat loudly. _Uh, Mrs. Riggins? That is unacceptable. _

He dropped their bags, swept Ash up in his arms like a feather, and drew her inside the room to peals of her laughter.

He kissed her deeply for the first time that day. There had been so much going on, so many people around.

He dropped her onto the bed, falling beside her, quickly smothering her with a breathtaking kiss. He traced a finger up her back to find the zipper tab on her dress.

Someone knocked on the door. Tim grunted.

_Mr. & Mrs. Riggins?,_ a man said. _Room service._

They giggled again. _One sec_, Tim yelled, smoothing his hair as he opened the door.

_Sorry to disturb you folks, but your bags are still in the hallway and we wouldn't want them stolen or anything,_ the porter said. _Also – champagne and truffles, compliments of the house._ He set a silver tray down on the table.

Tim grinned at Ash as he pulled a bill out of his wallet and folded it into the guy's palm. _Thank you, sir._

He hung the "Do Not Disturb" sign out, and went to pop the cork and pour some bubbly.

Ash dangled her feet off the bed and stuck out her tongue. Tim placed a truffle on it and handed her a glass, remembering that night after Billy's wedding when Ash was singing on the stage.

Just then, she started humming the song she'd written for Tim, like she was reading his mind.

He took her glass, set both on the nightstand, and licked some cocoa powder from her lips before kissing her softly.

He nudged her knees apart, drawing her head against his stomach. She unsnapped his shirt, slid it off his shoulders and hugged his waist, trailing her lips from his navel down.

He dropped to his knees, lay his big arms on her thighs, encircled her waist with his long fingers.

She wrapped her legs around his ribcage, pulling him to her, pressing his head against her chest. They hugged like they might never let go.

Then she felt him breathing deeply, erratically.

She pulled away to look at his eyes. He was crying. _What's wrong, Tim?_

_I've never felt this way,_ Tim whispered._ I never knew you could feel so happy. You and Em... I'm so lucky._

She wiped a tear from his face, stroked his hair out of his eyes.

_My god, Tim. You deserve so much more than anyone's ever given you, and you don't even realize it_.

She took his face in her hands, looked into his smoldering hazel eyes that flickered with gold, and kissed him with all her heart.

Tim felt delirious. He wasn't drunk, he was intoxicated with love and happiness.

They made love several times that night, each time more intense, more spiritual.

They didn't even use Mindy's gifts—a silk teddy for Ash and matching boxers for Tim.

In the morning, Tim was curled around Ash. He woke her with tiny kisses, whispering her name, pushing his pelvis against her, snuggling ever tighter.

_I miss Em but this is_… he trailed off. _Heaven_, Ash finished.

They made love again even more passionately, woozy from sleep, and woozy from their new dreamy reality.

**Note: Thanks to all who've left comments, and if you haven't, consider doing so. They're very much appreciated. Cheers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Spoilers: about a-year-and-a-half after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine.**

Tim and Ash finally got up the next morning, both slightly delirious that they were indeed married.

Tim had a fondness for shared showers, and seduced Ash, a bit reluctant, into joining him. In truth, it didn't take much once he was naked.

_With Em, we're not gonna be able to do this very often_, he purred, drawing her under the hot streams of water, pressing his soapy body against hers, hard against soft.

She was sold after that.

-/-/-/-

Room service delivered waffles and eggs benedict, mimosas and coffee. They ate wrapped in the fluffy terrycloth robes from the hotel, exchanging shy smiles.

They waited as late as possible to checkout, til just before noon. And yet they were both antsy to get back to Dillon and see Em.

In the truck, Tim put on the cd of Ash's songs, and Ash started singing along. Tim beamed, dimples deep.

Mindy and Billy came outside to greet them, Em on Billy's shoulder, Jake on Mindy's. Em squirmed toward her parents, smiling and waving her pudgy arms.

_Hi cupcake_, Ash cooed. Tim kissed her on the head. _How'd you guys do_, Tim asked.

_She was great_, Mindy said. _Slept like a log and ate and burped and peed and pooped._ They all laughed.

_And how was the lovefest? The virgin sacrifice?_ Mindy winked at Ash, who smacked her arm.

Billy inspected Tim's face. _Oh, man, you must really be whipped… I never seen you embarrassed by a little sex talk!_, he giggled.

_Truthfully? The best night of my life other than when Em was born_, Tim said. He now knew what love meant, truly and deeply.

-/-/-/-

Tim met Jason at Applebee's. He had just a couple days before he returned to New Jersey. Ash was running an errand with Em and was going to meet up with them soon.

They clicked mugs of beer. _So Six, let's hear it, _Tim said. _How's it workin' out with Erin and Noah, and the job and all?_

Jason shook his head.

It ain't easy, Timmy. I'm working long hours, plus commuting, so I hardly get to see Noah during the week. On my salary, we could only afford a small place in Hoboken.

But the main thing is I get to be with them. Erin's even talked about making it official, tying the knot sometime soon. He looked at Tim hopefully. You'll be my best man, right Riggs? Tim smiled broadly and said, Course. No doubt.

_And you… _Tim hesitated. _This might sound rude, but you love her, right? I mean, I wasn't sure with Ash until after I'd spent time with her, went through the birth and all… I was so lucky, _he grinned.

_Yeah, I do love her. After she finally caved in to the Street magic, _he winked. _She was wary, but it's working out well. Really, I have everything._

And I have to say, Timmy, Ash is so talented, and gorgeous… she looks like that actress, what's her name… Kristen… who's in those Twilight movies.

Tim laughed, nodding. _Right? Shit._

_And Garrity, Timmy? How'd you leave it with her?_

_She's pissed as hell, but I sorta feel like her not tellin' me about gettin' pregnant and then having an abortion was even worse. She just thinks she knows the answer all the time, ya know? _Tim said.

Tell me about it, Riggs. I know she was just trying to deal with my paralysis, but she really believed I'd walk again. And it drove me nuts. She was just in denial.

Just then, Lyla walked in with a guy. He was slight, wore a pink polo shirt, sweater around his shoulders, khakis, frameless glasses, and had curly brown hair flecked with grey.

_Speak of the devil. Garrity_, Tim whispered, in disbelief. _And the psych dude._

She looked annoyed at first, and then thought better of it and marched over to her two exes.

_Well, look who's here, _she trilled through gritted teeth, air kissing Jason and giving Tim a dirty look and a nod.

_Jerome Schmidt… Jerry… this is Jason Street. And Tim. Riggins. _She said, under her breath. _Old acquaintances. Jerome is adjunct psych professor at Vanderbilt._

Jerry looked extremely uncomfortable. _Oh, hey. Nice to meet you two. I've heard some stuff about you. _He placed his hand on Lyla's shoulder protectively.

Tim sniggered, _I bet you have, _into his mug.

Ash came in cradling Em, who, like always, reached toward her papa when she saw him, squealing with joy. Lyla noticed Tim's wedding ring, then checked Ash's finger to find a matching one. She blanched.

Tim thought, _well, here we go._

_Ash, you remember Lyla Garrity. And this… is Emma, _he said softly, as Em grabbed his thumb.

Lyla looked numb. Her lower lip quivered and her brow wrinkled.

She whispered, _Oh. She's beautiful. She really has your eyes. _She covered her mouth, turned and walked quickly outside.

Jerry stuttered, excused himself, and ran after her.

Jason could only raise an eyebrow at Tim and Ash and shrug his shoulders.

_Just lucky timing, my friend, _Jay said. _Now where were we…_

But Tim knew he had unfinished business with Garrity while she was in town.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Spoilers: about a-year-and-a-half after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine.**

Tim and Ash managed to have a nice evening with Jason, despite running into Lyla and her new boyfriend.

Lyla was obviously upset at seeing Tim—now married, and with his wonderful daughter and wife. Mrs. Riggins!, a destiny Lyla thought her own not long ago.

Tim got a text from Lyla the next morning. _Can u meet at bleachers at noon, _it said. _OK, _he replied.

Their old stomping ground. Where they did shots of peach Schnapps after practice, spent countless hours watching and being watched. And made out. A lot.

Ash was cool with Tim meeting Lyla. She'd felt guilty about the whole situation when she first learned she was pregnant, but it dissolved as Em grew.

She saw how Lyla tried to mold Tim, even though she said she was trying to help him. But Ash felt Lyla just wasn't Tim's type, no matter how much she compromised, how much he tried.

_Ah, but the sex_… _enough of a drug to mask many faults. I can sympathize there_, Ash thought as Tim kissed her softly and walked to his truck in his absurdly cool gait_._

-/-/-/-

Lyla was standing in the top corner of the bleachers, looking just like she did back in her cheerleading days—her arms folded, wisps of hair blowing around her face.

Tim loped up the bleachers like it was second nature, unsure of how to greet her as she'd been so cold the day before. He was nervous, and angry.

Nervous that Lyla might elicit those old feelings, like she'd done so many times before. And angry about the whole pregnancy thing.

_Hey Garrity_, he said quietly. She looked beautiful, if jarringly older than the last time.

_Tim. Thanks for coming, _she said.

Silence for a minute.

_Emma… she's really something, Tim_.

Tim, head dropped, grinned sideways. _She's the best thing I've ever done, or will do, in my life_, he said solemnly.

Lyla nodded. _Yeah_, she whispered, nodded.

_Listen, Tim… about us… the pregnancy… I wasn't ready to give my life over to having a baby… yet. Not that I didn't want to have kids… with you… someday… _she covered her mouth with her hand.

Tim had been looking away, trying to keep his roiling emotions in check.

But for the first time, he saw that Lyla hurt too. That she regretted that it hadn't happened five years later.

He moved closer, stroked her back, pulled her in to comfort her. She relaxed slightly. Muscle memory made him want to embrace her, kiss her.

And then he pulled back. _God Garrity, I know it couldn'ta been easy, but I wish you'd just have talked to me about the baby…_ It hurt just to say.

Her eyes flamed. _What, like you were so straight with me! I mean, you got Ashley pregnant! What a fool you made of me. And don't think I didn't suffer._

He shook his head. _You're right_, Tim muttered. _I am a total fuckup and I wronged you._ _Just like everybody expected the whole time we were together. But I woulda helped you through it after we'd talked about it._

He frowned. _Bottom line, Garrity, you've always deserved better than me. And if I'd somehow convinced you to keep the baby… and I woulda tried… _he choked up, swallowed. _I never woulda measured up to your standards for a dad, even if I'm being a pretty damn good one now._

More silence. Lyla flipped her hair off her face, leveled her face with his, took Tim's knees.

_Tim, look. I had dreams of having a family with you, despite what you think. I really did… do… love you, loved what you'd become. Fact is, I still have feelings… I miss being with you._ She looked at him a shade seductively.

Tim crooked his jaw, dropped his head. _That is the problem, Garrity. You were making me into what you wanted me to be. It wasn't me! I'm not a student, I hate being fake, trying to schmooze._

_On the flip side, even if I am a fuckup, I am a thinking, feeling fuckup that woulda liked to know you were carrying my baby, no matter the outcome._

He sighed, ran his hand through his hair. _And I am sorry for the pain that I've caused you, emotional, physical, whatever. It can't have been easy to go through an abortion alone._ Again, sympathy conflicting with anger.

_Anyway, it's nice to know you met someone… Jerry_, he said carefully_. Someone who can fill that huge intellectual void I left._ He snarfed.

He stood up, stooped to kiss her cheek. _Gotta run, Garrity, get home to Em and Ash. Say hi to Buddy for me._ _I'm sure he misses me._

Tears streamed down her cheeks as he navigated down the bleachers, long legs carrying him quickly.

As soon as he settled in his truck, he popped in Ash's cd and a contented smile eased over his face.

As he drove away, he could see Lyla leaning against the railing, her face in her hands.

He felt a twinge of regret (yes—regrets) but was anxious to get home to his family, his new life.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Spoilers: about a-year-and-a-half after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine.

Tim was mighty relieved his talk with Garrity was done with. He had hoped what amounted to her magic spell controlling him all those years had ended. Now he was sure.

He stopped at the Kwikimart to pick up some milk and ran into Jerry, Lyla's boyfriend.

_Hey_, Jerry said, tentatively. He knew a lot about Tim, mostly the bad stuff from Lyla, so he was suspicious of him, and he found Tim physically threatening, although he had to admit that Tim was even more good looking than he expected.

_Funny meeting you here, Tim_. Jerry was holding a yogurt and a granola bar. _Where are you headed?, _he asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

_Hey Jerry, _Tim said, smirking at his lunch. _Home… just left Lyla. We had an interesting little talk._

Jerry looked puzzled. _Lyla…? But she said she was going to the mall for some errand…_

Tim laughed to himself and shrugged. _Maybe she's on her way now, but she asked to meet me and talk, _he said._ A lot's happened since she's been at school. As you know._

_Oh. Yeah, _Jerry muttered. _Why didn't she tell me?, _he thought.

Tim read his mind. _I'm sure she'll tell you all about it later, _he said. _Well, gotta run. See ya round, dude_. Tim paid and left.

_Poor guy, she's already yankin' his chain, _he chuckled.

-/-/-/-

Ash had her guitar out; she was working on some new stuff and practicing. Em was in her carrier, watching happily.

Tim's heart swelled when he saw them. He wrapped Ash in his arms for a warm kiss, and smooched Em on the head as she grabbed his finger.

Ash wondered what happened with Lyla, but knew Tim'd tell her if it was anything important.

_Hey Tim, one of Mindy's friends got me a gig in Dillon for next Saturday. And not at the Landing Strip!, _she laughed. _It's at that club The Pipeline. She said scouts from SXSW go there all the time._

_Right, that place that wouldn't book Landry. For some reason they didn't want a Christian metal band, _Tim laughed. _That's already a good sign right there._

He was biased, but he knew Ash was really talented and just needed a break.

_Awesome, Ash_. _My star. _He kissed her again softly.

-/-/-/-

That evening, Ash snuck into the bathroom with her camera as Tim was giving Em a bath.

He usually took off his shirt to bathe her since she got him soaked. He had just dried her off and and was cradling her as Ash took some shots.

He was an amazing father. He was so gentle with Em when he needed to be, but he wasn't one of those parents who handled their kids like porcelain dolls or did goo goo talk.

Not to mention that shirtless, with Em in his arms, he looked way hotter than any guy should—incredibly muscular and yet lean as could be.

He finally looked up from Em. _Hey, what're you doin?, _he grinned. She nearly melted, he looked so gorgeous. And Em, perfect.

_Blackmail photos_, Ash said giggling. _You don't fix me porkchops tonight, and I put these on eBay_.

She transferred the photos to her computer, gazing at them adoringly.

When she zoomed in on Tim and Em close enough, his muscular arms and Em's tiny chubby ones became an intriguing abstraction of skin.

And yet it had more meaning than anyone would know.

-/-/-/-

When Mindy came home, she had some more exciting news for Ash. Her friend who'd arranged the club gig said that Ash should bring some extra demos with her as there were gonna be a few reps and bookers in the audience.

She had some new material that she wanted to add to her demo album.

And she now knew what the jewel case artwork would be. The photo of her honeys, in black and white.

She had a lot of work to do before the Pipeline gig. And she could smell Tim's porkchops on the stove as he yelled, _Dinner's ready Ash!_

_Not a bad day_, she thought, hoisting Em onto her shoulder. _Not bad at all._


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Spoilers: about a-year-and-a-half after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine.**

_Clarke, what's happenin'?, _Tim said, opening the front door.

_Hey Riggs, _Landry said. Ash had asked him to help her put together her new demo. She wanted his opinion on the play list.

Landry and Tyra had been on-again, off-again since she had delayed going to UT for a year. She'd wanted to be in Dillon for Jake's arrival and infancy.

This had both annoyed Landry, since he was pushing her to go to college, and pleased him, since she'd be home. And looking for company.

He was also somewhat jealous that Ash had gotten a gig at the Pipeline when he couldn't.

But he knew she had serious talent, and he was nothing if not a good friend.

_Landry, hey, _Ash said, walking in with Em in her arms.

_May I?, _Landry asked, ever polite. She nodded, and he took Em, cradling her gingerly and making funny faces. She giggled and clapped her hands.

_Hey darlin', _he cooed. _Oh man, I want me one of these someday, _he laughed.

Tyra, came in, carrying Jake, whom she was babysitting. She seemed surprised to see Landry, even though he and Tim hung out sometimes. Holding Em, he looked very much at home.

_What'd you say, Landry?, _Tyra teased, pecking him on the cheek.

He grinned and blushed. _Hello, Tyra. Jake._

They sat on the couch, each holding a baby, which caused them to look at one another affectionately, if slightly embarassed.

_I was sayin' I wouldn't mind having a beautiful baby like either of these two some day, _he said. _With the right special lady, that is. _

Tim piped up, _You mean like Tyra, right?_

_Um, well, that depends on the situation, _Landry muttered. He still carried a torch for Tyra, despite everything they'd been through. He smiled sheepishly at Tyra.

Tim took Em from Landry.

_Eight-five… The boss needs you in the den, _Tim said. Ash was working on the computer there.

_Aw, we were just getting' comfy, Riggs. Alright, see you sugar, _he said, squeezing Em's arm, winking at Tyra. Landry went down the hall.

_He really loves kids, ya know?, _Tim said to Tyra, raising an eyebrow. _And you do, too_, he added. _You should just get busy and make some_.

_Tim! _Tyra shrieked, swatting his arm. _God, you may have morphed miraculously into this great husband and dad, but you're still blunt as hell._

_Well, I'm just sayin'! _he retorted. _You two are like Melrose Place over there, always fightin' and makin' up. You both love each other, so you should just accept it and move on._

He was right. They really made each other happy. And no one could be as straight with her as Tim. But she still wanted to go to college, and lord knows Landry sure would the next year. Harvard, probably.

-/-/-/-

Landry finished listening to Ash's new song. He sat speechless for moment.

_Ashley, that… that song is a thing of beauty, _he said somberly. _Put that track last. It's a killer. And the faster song with the catchy tune? First._

_See, this is why I needed you here, Landry, _Ash said. _You'd make a great producer, you know? _

He frowned. _You think so? _Maybe she had a point. He had a gift of taking everything in, sorting it out, and putting it in logical order. And, he had a great ear.

_I know so. Seriously dude, think about it. Now I need to pick an image for the cover. _She pulled up the photos she'd taken of Tim with Em.

_Whoa. Ash, these are like, serious. Art. _Landry, like every other guy in Dillon, always admired Tim's good looks, but he really looked like a freakin' Calvin Klein model in these photos.

_Right?, _Ash said. _My two gorgeous babies. I love how their skin are different textures, and the way Em looks at him. It kills me._

_Well which one do you prefer? The one where Tim's hair is kind of falling over his face, or the close-up of the arms?_, Ash asked.

How bout use one on the front, and one on the back. Print the song list in really fine type right over Tim's gi-normous bicep, Landry suggested with envy.

Ash chewed her lip. Great idea. Lemme print them out and do a mock-up.

As the cd burned, she fitted the graphic into the jewel case. This looks kick-ass, if I do say so myself, Ash said.

They showed it to Tim and Tyra, who were giving the babies bottles.

Landry caught himself. Lord, Tyra looks beautiful like that, he thought.

What do you guys think? Like the artwork?, Ash asked.

Tim blushed and shook his head.

Tyra whistled. That is HOT, cuz. Omigod. Tim always has been a greek god! She glanced at Tim, checking him out. She did miss cuddling with him, but that was years ago.

Look at you and your daddy, honey, Tyra said, showing the cd to Em. Your daddy's a hunk! They all laughed.

I think it's amazing, Ash. Play it for us., Tyra said.

They fixed dinner while they listened. If this doesn't get you a gig or a record deal, I'll eat my thong, Tyra said firmly.

They all laughed and sat down to share a meal and talk about Ash's gig the next weekend.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey, Mrs. Collette!, _Tim said, pulling the door open and handing her Em. _Thanks for sitting_.

Ash's Aunt Angela had volunteered to watch both Em and Jake when it turned out all the usual suspects wanted to go to the Pipeline and hear Ash perform.

That included Landry, and even Julie Taylor, who sometimes babysat but decided to go with Landry to hear Ash sing.

_No problem, honey. And call me Angela, Timmy. Can't stand that "missus" thing, makes me feel so old. _She nuzzled Em with her nose, cooing and kissing her.

_Hey Ash, ready?, _Tim shouted. _I got the box of demo cds, some business cards, and your guitar and music. _

Ash came into the living room. _Hey Aunt Angela!_, she said, pecking her on the cheek. _How do I look, Tim?, _she asked. He opened his mouth and nothing came out for a few seconds. _You look… christ. Incredible, _he finally managed to say.

She was wearing her bootleg, formfitting jeans and her best boots, a black halter top that showed off her pretty shoulders, and a velvet ribbon choker with a cameo dangling from it.

She blushed. _Thanks, hon. God, you are so organized. I'm hiring you as my manager, Nice shirt, by the way._

She was teasing him, but he really had been helpful in getting stuff ready for the gig. And he was was wearing his suede snap shirt that she'd given him for the wedding.

_Billy! Mindy! We're leavin!, _Tim yelled. _See you at the Pipeline in a little while. _

-/-/-/-

Tim and Ash arrived at the club, and arranged the stool and music stand to her liking. She did a sound check and asked for a light to be adjusted so it didn't shine right in her eyes.

The club's manager greeted her warmly. _Ashley. I'm so stoked you'll be performing here. I actually heard you down in Planetree last year, in that little coffee shop. When Mindy's friend mentioned you were in Dillon, I had to jump._

Tim held out his hand. _I'm Tim, her, uh, husband, _he said, laughing. _New husband_. _And manager, _he winked.

Ah, lucky guy. She's got incredible talent. Tim raised an eyebrow at Ash.

Now you folks let me know if I can get anything for you. And these two tables down front, they're reserved for the reps from the record company and SXSW.

The house started filling. Mindy and Billy showed up, and sat with Landry and Julie near the front. Tyra joined them, and Tim saved a seat for himself, although he was being a nervous Nelly, pacing around and greeting people.

_Geez, look at Riggs, he's being sociable and host-like, _Landry marvelled. _Guess hell has officially frozen over._

All the tables were filled, and there was still a line to get in. _Shoulda done two nights, _the manager said_. May have to book another date!, _he laughed.

The reps were wearing the standard jeans and striped shirt deal, straddling casual and a little dressy. They arrived five minutes before Ash's gig was to start.

The buzz in the house quieted a little as the lights dimmed, but people kept talking.

The club manager introduced Ash. _Please welcome Dillon's latest musical talent, and newlywed, Ashley Riggins! _

She began to play, and the jabberers finally quited down to listen. Her cool, lilting voice sounded wonderful in the space, and her set was playing out perfectly.

The rep from SXSW was leaning forward, chin on her hands, jotting a note every now and then on a napkin.

Another rep seemed to be making notes on his Blackberry, which was so annoying that Ash ad libbed a verse in one of her songs about it. People hooted in support.

Ash wrapped up the set with the song she'd written for Tim. The crowd cheered, whooped, stood and demanded an encore.

She did the song that Landry told her should lead the demo album.

The reps were talking to Tim after the show until Ash came over, and they all spun to talk to her.

Tim went to speak to the club manager to wrap things up.

Ash said to the Blackberry guy, _You know, that's bullshit, typing on your Blackberry. Really rude._

He blanched, apologized, and said he'd stop doing it. And that he wanted to set up a meeting with Ash and her manager.

-/-/-/-

As they were packing up her stuff, Tim said, _So how'd it go with the big wigs?_

Ash pulled several business cards out of her pocket. _Got a tentative invite to play at SXSW, handed out four demos, and got a marriage offer. And I accepted_, she said, non-chalantly.

_Huh?_, Tim said, confused.

_SXSW anyway, silly_, she said, kissing him full on the mouth. _I said I'd have to ask you about the marriage thing_.

_Well, for the right price, _Riggs rumbled, grinning. _But first, _he said, kissing her deeply…


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Spoilers: about a-year-and-a-half after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine. **

It took several trips to carry Ash's stuff to the truck after her gig. Tim went to get the last things.

Ash was putting her guitar in the truck's cab when one of the reps who'd watched the show surprised her from behind, touching her shoulder.

_Ahhh!, _she yelled, whirling around.

_Oh, sorry Ashley, _the man said. _Just wanted to say goodbye. Name's Ben, from Rip & Burn Music._

_You're the guy who proposed to me, right?, _Ash said quizzically.

_Yeah_, he said. _Figured what the hell. Loved your set. I think you have a great future._

Ash shrugged, dropped her head.

_How bout at least getting' a beer?, _he said, moving closer to her.

_Listen, I'm flattered, but I'm otherwise engaged, _Ash said. She was trapped between Ben and the truck, so she pushed herself up onto the front seat.

Ben put a hand on her knee. _Ashley, honey. I'm only in town for the night, and I'm a little lonely. _

_Uh, what part of 'no' don't you understand, dude?, _Ash said. _And don't call me honey._

Ooh, feisty. Look, I really liked your set and I'm gonna put your cd in the rotation at the office. Meaning, the people you need to hear it will hear it. So how 'bout it. He moved even closer.

Suddenly, Ben felt a big hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from Ash and the truck.

Tim didn't say anything, he just landed a right hook on Ben's jaw that made him fly back and tumble to the asphalt. He grabbed his jaw, scrambled to his car, and sped off, tires squealling.

_You okay Ash?, What the hell was he doin'? _Tim panted, shaking out his punching hand.

Ash had a hand over her mouth. _Omigod, you just decked him. For me, _she said slowly. _Yeah, he was hititng on me. Basically said he'd help get my cd to the right people if we went out, even after I said no._

Tim furrowed his brow. _Well, even if they want to sign you, you ain't going with them. Don't want no sleazebag hittin' on my wife._

Ash started giggling. _That was so sweet, Tim. My knight in shining armor. _

Tim chuckled. _Can't say as I blame him for tryin'. You looked so hot up there on stage. I defy any guy to not want you._

She drew him between her legs. _Lemme see your hand. _She pressed his hand against her smooth cheek, examining his knuckles, kissing each one.

He snugged his hips to hers, spreading a warm hand over her cool, bare back while the other cradled her head, drawing her mouth to his, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

He pulled her off the truck seat, gripping her hips as she laced her legs around him.

He leaned her gently against the truck, kissing her neck, her collarbone, her delicate ear, in which he whispered,_ We need to make a little detour on the way home. Angela'll be fine with Em for another half hour. In the meantime, there's a little spot by the lake that we need to visit._

Just as they had before, they made love under the stars, this time with an even deeper feeling of love and commitment, if that was possible.

Tim marvelled at how much richer love could get with time. Until Ash, he thought it was just a cliché.

Ash once more kissed Tim's swollen knuckles for good measure, leaning against his shoulder as they headed home to their baby.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Spoilers: about a-year-and-a-half after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine.

Two months later…

Tim wiped his brow, leaving a streak of grime on his face.

_Almost done, just gotta touch up the trim and mount the light fixtures, _he said to Ash, who had brought Em in to check on Tim.

They'd decided to convert the garage, which was just filled with junk anyway, into a suite for the three of them to live at least temporarily, until Tim had saved a little more money, and Billy had made enough to pay down some of the value of their house, which was by all rights half Tim's.

Tim still had a chunk of change from flipping the Garrity house, although it wasn't enough yet to buy a comparable house to his and Billy's.

Ash had half wanted to move to Planetree to be near her dad, but they decided on Dillon so Tim could keep working with Billy, help Coach on occasion, and be near Mindy and Jake too.

Tim's cell rang. He wiped his hands on his hole-covered jeans and answered, talking quietly before jotting down some notes on a envelope back.

He turned to Ash, his cheeks dimpling from the big smile he wore. _Okay, Star, you got a gig at SXSW, primetime on Thursday night at one of the small, hot venues. _

She clapped Em's tiny hands together. _God, renovating the house, then a record deal, now this. Your daddy's amazing, sweetie!_ Tim leaned down to kiss them both.

A rep from one of the small labels that had been at Ash's Pipeline gig had agreed to sign Ash to a modest contract—not exactly striking it rich, but with more flexibility and options than a big label would agree to. Not that she could get signed by a major label just yet.

They'd even turned down Rip & Burn because of the creepy rep who'd hit on Ash, and who Tim decked.

Riggins Rigs was doing steady business, and in his spare time, Tim was either caring for Em or working on Ash's career.

And he was helping Coach run camp and extra practices for his new team, East Dillon, which kept him connected him to one of true loves, football.

The next day, they'd moved their furniture into their new bedroom. There was a small room for Em, and a bathroom. Their own bathroom!

By day's end, Tim was so exhausted that as soon as he'd bathed Em and put her to bed, set up the baby monitor, and lay down to rest a moment, his eyes drooped shut.

And the next morning, he had to go in to the shop to work.

Ash sat down next to him and stroked his face, covered with a couple days' scruff, pushing the hair off his face.

She kissed his temple, shut off the new light, and snuggled into his arms, still bare from bathing Em. He sighed deeply, rousing to kiss her softly.

Their own wing in the ever-expanding Riggins empire.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Spoilers: about a-year-and-a-half after the wedding in FNL S3 finale. These characters are not mine. **

*Three months later.*

Tim bundled Em into her stroller.

_Ready, starlet?,_ he asked Ash, grinning. They'd been able to park right near the front doors of Target, since it was just before 10am on a Tuesday.

It was the day Ash's cd went on sale, and although it wasn't exactly going to be a huge seller, it was the most important day of her singing career so far.

They had to wait a minute for the manager to unlock the doors. _You folks beat the crowds, _the guy said, holding the door open for them. _Welcome to Target._

They walked quickly to the music section. Ash bemoaned the fact that the last record store in the area had closed recently, but the good news was that Target was stocking her title, Heavensent. _If Target was good enough for Pearl Jam, it's good enough for me_, she thought, laughing.

_Omigod Tim_, _there it is,_ Ash said excitedly, pointing to the "new releases" rack at the end of an aisle.

It looked so slick, the cover with Em and a shirtless Tim on it, shrunk wrapped in plastic with a big round red label with the price on it, $11.99. The stack of them made it look even more professional.

_This is the big time, hon_, Tim said, hugging her in. _Here sweetie, look at mommy being a big star, _he said, showing Em the cd. She squealed, grabbing it and sucking on a corner. _Mama!_, she blurted. They laughed.

_We got a box coming, but we're gonna buy a couple for the hell of it, _Tim said, laughing. _Only get one first album release in your lifetime._

They checked out. The cashier looked at Ash's picture on the back of the cd. _Hey, you're her, _she said. _They were playing this cd this morning while pre-opening prep was going on, and everybody was wondering who it was. We really like it._

Ash laughed shyly. _Thanks. That means a lot, _she said.

The cashier flipped it over. _And is this side you, and your little bunny here?, _she asked Tim, waving at Em. _Lordy, child, you are built! _Tim grinned. _Yeah, that's me and Em. Thanks, I guess. _She gave Tim's bicep a squeeze. _Oh my. Haven't felt muscles like that in a coon's age._

_Well good luck honey, I hope it goes platinum. I'm gonna tell all my friends to buy it. In fact, can I have your autograph. _She dug out a piece of paper and pen. _ Write "To Tammy," please._

Ash signed it tentatively. _Never done this before, _she muttered.

_Ashley, you're a doll. _She winked and handed them the bag.

-/-/-/-/-

They got home and put Em down for a nap.

Tim sat at his laptop. _Hey Ash, you're on iTunes!, _he yelled, high fiving her. I'm gonna post this on Facebook. She had a small fan group there already.

He checked his email. _Ash, Pipeline wants to book you for a regular monthly gig, maybe more. _

_God, that's awesome, Tim. _She leaned over him at his desk, hugging him around the neck. _It's been quite a day already, _she sighed.

_Hell, yeah. And I was there your first autograph request!, _Tim said. _Not to mention your first album. I'm so proud of you, Ash_, he said.

_I couldn't do it without you, Tim. None of it._

He stood, squaring her shoulders and giving her his most smoldering look. He took her head in his hands, kissing her softly, sweetly, before hugging her as tight as he could.

She could feel him breathing deeply, erratically.

_Honey, what's wrong?, _she asked him, pulling away. _God, you're crying._

He bit his lip. _Because I really didn't think love like this was possible, and that it could make you feel like this. You, Em… I'm so lucky that sometimes I feel like my heart's gonna burst. _

Oh Tim, you deserve all this. You're so wonderful. Your muscles are just icing, she giggled, smoothing her hands over his chest.

_Icing, huh? Can icing do this? _He kissed her again more firmly, picked her up, and lay her down on the bed.

_Now, there's just one more thing we need do today, _he said in his lowest voice.

_What's that, Tim?, _she asked.

He unsnapped his shirt in one pull and began unbuttoning hers before kissing her deeply.

_Work on makin' more babies, _he purred.

THE END.

Thanks to all readers who followed this story and gave feedback. You're wonderful.


End file.
